Ginerva's Punishment and Death
by AuthorAndrewCharlusPotter
Summary: Sequel to fanfiction "dot" net/ s/6325138/1/Ginerva


Ginerva's Punishment.

sequel to below link.

fanfiction "dot" net/ s/6325138/1/Ginerva

Ginerva's Punishment.

The marriage was finished a howler arrived for Ginerva Malfoy.

Ginny gulped and opened and yelled in Arthur and Molly's voice in unison.

Ginerva Molly Malfoy, we, Arthur Septimus Weasley, and Molly Elizabeth Weasley formerly Prewett hereby disown your from the Weasley and Prewett Clan for your betrayal by marrying Draco and we also Hereby disown Charlie Septimus Weasley, Frederick Gideon Weasley and George Fabaian Weasley for accepting your marriage to Draconis Lucius Malfoy as well. We hereby strip all of you of your magic and George, Fred's and Charlies will be stripped to muggle-level. While you are stripped to squib level until we find a replacement for you Ginerva. You, Charlie, Fred and George are no longer welcome back home and Harry has canceled and bought out WWW he is now the full owner and Fred and George are fired from their own store creation because of what you did Ginerva. Goodbye and Good-Riddance. Also note when you magic is extracted you become infertile Good luck having a family now Ginerva, you renamed Ginny, No-Name Malfoy. SO MOTE IT BE. Magicus Extractum.

Blows raspberry and disintegrates.

Blue Aura Shone around Charlie, Orange shone around the twins and emerald shone around Ginny. and they all felt their magic leaving. and screamed bloody murder. The congregation was surprised at the depth of Arthur and Molly's hatred for the Malfoy's. Draco was even shocked at what just happened, Charlie, George and Fred will die within 24 hours and while Ginny will not die until a year from now or until the replacement is found. He can never have an heir. Which is probably a good thing though.

Lucius was pissed the Weasley took the magic and fertility away from their own daughter, but he wasn't surprised and was surprised about the infertility part and the replacement, they have to at least notify who the replacement is before or after they give her Ginny's magic, unless it's not in England.

Arthur, Molly sold the Burrow and destroyed knowing they were never returning to England.

Bill and Fleur destroyed Shell Cottage and other Weasley Properties across England.

Ron, Hermione, Harry, destroyed all Potter, Black and Gryffindor Properties except for Potter Castle and Gryffindor Castle for future Heirs.

Percy sold his flat on Graphorn Street.

They all renounced their Britian Citizenship and became American Citizens. Thanks to the Minister of Magic of US of A. Minister Amelia Jones, Amelia Bone's cousin and doppelganger.

Harry moved into Phoenix Manor, Haldeman, Ky.  
Ron, Hermione moved into Phoenix Cabin, in Haldeman Ky.  
Percy moved into a flat on 13th street, New York, NY  
Bill and Fleur moved into a cottage on Daytona Beach, FL

Charlie, Fred, George were buried in the ministries cemeteries in London, UK.

Ginny tried to retrieve her magic back but it was impossible. When she heard her family destroyed the Burrow because of her marriage, she was upset, and didn't understand anything at all. Once the wedding was finished she knew she was infertile because of her period never came back after her disownment. She had 11 months left to live.

Haldeman, KY.

Ron and Hermione were concerned about Harry feeling betrayed by Ginny he was also walking home drunk, their phoenix cabin is on the land of Phoenix Manor.

Ron, Hermione decided they had enough.

Harry said, "Why, I'll never find another."

Hermione said, "you will, Harry come on, let's go bowling, and if you stayed sober, I promise you will find someone who will a new love for you, perhaps a family bowling team will help?"

Harry said, "Alright, I'll give it a go."

Ron smiled, "Good guy."

Harry walked into the bowling alley saw a copy of the Weasley family as did the others.

Arthur said, "oh my."

Molly said, "Well, i don't believe it."

Bill smiled, "What on the Earth."

Fleur said, "merci."

Harry said, "Do you see that Ginny's doppelganger as mine has twins here?"

Arthur nodded.

Septimus said, "Well Arthur, Long-time no see."

Arthur chuckled, "Yes, Sept been a while."

Septimus smiled, "20 yrs since you married my cousin and I married yours. What brings you are and you are missing some of your brood?"

Arthur sighed, "Yes, I'm missing my second and fourth and fifth and seventh youngest."

Septimus frowned, "You know that Guinevere is married to Harrius Evans and we mean blood-married, making sure no cheating can ever happen whatsoever. especially blood-marriage and soulbonds."

Molly said, "isn't that a bit a extreme?"

Elizabeth smiled, "After what you just experienced lately what do you think"

Molly sighed, "You're right Liza."

Liza smiled, "Yes, but can you explain what happened?"

Molly growled and grumbled underneath her breath.

Arthur sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Well, you see Sept, I had to disown and strip Charlies, Fred and George and Ginerva's magic from them, Charlie, Fred and George are now buried in the ministries cem. and Ginny is now a squib until well, I was hoping. that perhaps we could adopted Guinevere Cedrella Prewett as Ginny's replacement."

Septimus said, "Guinevere's exboyfriend died, Harrius Evan's twin died, James Harold Evans, Harrius John Evans married our little Juniper and they were blood married and soul bonded to make sure if either of them cheated on the other they would well, perish the day of the sealing kiss of the cheating person. it may be extreme, yes., but what do you believe now."

Arthur said, "it took Ginny's betrayal for me to see your way of think Sept. I'm sorry for giving you such a hard time. Ginny married the Malfoy heir."

Septmius growled, "Lucius son, Draco Malfoy?"

Arthur nodded, "Yes."

Sept smiled apologetically, "I'm so sorry Arthur. I forgive you for giving me a hard time before as well. I'm sorry you lost most of your children you are welcome to adopt Guinevere as long as she approves. Gwen, children, meet some of your doppelgangers and cousins too."

Septimus said, "Mr. Evans, meet your twin's doppelganger Harry James Potter."

Harrius waved and hugged Juniper, Gwen looked longingly at Harry as did Harry look longingly at Gwen

Sept said, "Will and Flower, meet Bill and Fleur."

Iggy meet yours Percy.

Jon and Harmony meet your doppelgangers and cousin, Hermione and Ron.

They all waved.

Andrew, Fabian, and Gideon asked, "Where are ours?"

Arthur said, "Disowned and dead."

Andrew asked, "what uncle Arthur?"

Septimus said with a low growl, "because Juniper and Gwen's doppelganger married Draco Black's Doppelganger. Andrew, Fabian and Gideon accept the marriage between Ginerva and Draco while the others didn't."

Andrew, Fab and Gid apologized for their doubles mistakes.

Gwen approached Harry, "You and her dated didn't you?"

Harry nodded, "yes. You look exactly the same, Gwen., It's just. I.."

Gwen smiled, "I understand completely, you don't want to risk your heart again after you been betrayed, by a look alike of mine, but if you wish it, we are allowed to take unbreakable vows, by blood to prevent cheating and betrayal and all, if you wish it that is, but for now, I still miss my James anyway. So for now. Friends?"

Harry nodded, "I think I can handle that. Friends?"

Gwen and Harry shook hands. and smiled.

The Prewett and Weasley clan that was remaining of the Weasley smiled.

Gwen smirked, "So you are starting your own bowling team."

Arthur said, "yes, we are Gwen. but Molly and I would want to ask a question."

Gwen said, "You want me to accept Ginny's magic and be blood chromosomally adopted into the Weasley family. Give me a month to think about it and I'll consider it. If necessary, I would enjoy being part of your family as long as I keep my original surname. If that's alright with you."

Molly smiled, "it's fine with me Gwen."

Arthur nodded, "Yes, It's fine, Gwen."

Gwen said, "That's all I ask."

Gwen and Harry got to know each other and after a month she was blood chromosomally adopted into the Weasley family and became Guinevere Cedrella Ginerva Molly Prewett Weasley. Still called Gwen and Gin if allowed. Ginny died 24 hours and was buried in the Malfoy's families cem. behind Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire. Harry and Gwen became boyfriend-girlfriend 3 months after their moving to Americas. After taking the blood unbreakable vows.

6 months after moving to the Americas. Gwen and Harry became engaged...

1 yr after they became engaged.

Harry and Gwen had a double wedding with Ron and Hermione.

Harry and Gwen had triplets, James Sirius, Albus Arthur and Lily Lana."

Ron and Hermione only had two children Rose and Hugo Granger-Weasley.

Harry and Gwen had twin girls. Fabia Guinevere Potter and Gideon(Female version) Freda Potter.  
Harry and Gwen followed another twin boys this time. Charles Andrew and Jackson Ronald.

Harry and Gwen had their eighth and final children twin girls again, Aurora Marigold and Rosalina Hermione Potter.

Harry and Gwen finally lived happily ever after. as did the remaining Weasleys. and Prewetts.

Afterlife destination of Ginny Malfoy was wizarding hell, being tortured by electrocution by her non blasphemous counterpart who married Harry James Potter and was disintegrated for not regretting her choice and reborn into the past a miscarriage. and she understood her choice and Harry was born as a miscariage as well too. Making Neville the boy who lived and allowed Voldemort to rule the world. and they restarted their lives this time in the world of "The Birth Bond" by Charbo2576. Harry and Ginny finally lived happily ever. after.

THE END.


End file.
